The invention is located in the general field of electronic cigarettes comprising a heating element suitable for vaporizing a substrate in response to inhalations by the user, when the heating element is powered.
More specifically, the invention proposes a solution to provide for estimating the quantity of substrate vaporized by the heating element.
Solutions aiming to estimate this quantity are known, measuring the variation in the resistivity of the heating element when the temperature of this heating element varies due to inhalations.
Document EP 2 468 116 describes in particular a solution of this type in which the resistivity of a heating element is calculated from the potential difference across the terminals of this element.
Unfortunately, the variation in the resistivity of the heating element is very difficult to measure such that these solutions do not provide for accurately estimating the quantity of substrate vaporized.